percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Giant's Revenge Ch 1
Chapter 1-The Musuem of History.....& Death I looked out the window, and saw the French Quater past before my eyes. I sighed, right know I could be there, relaxing with Derby Yew, my best friend. Despite him laughing in a goatish way, eating almost everything in sight, and never running, wearing winter hats all the time, I stuck up for him. Which got me bullied. "Hey nerds," Tess said, "Wanna visit the French Quater, via window?" His posse starting laughing. Ya, ''he, ''Tess is a guy, and with that name he turned into a bully. Now he has some kids he, "likes" (They just kiss up to him) and he made them his posse. He took a pen out his pocket and started taping Derby's head in a heavy metal beat. In an instant I snatched the pen out of his hand and stuffed it in my pocket. "Good luck annoying now Tessie," I muttered. He grunted in protest, "IT'S A GUY'S NAME!" Our teacher must of heard us, beacuse he stood up and shouted, "Alright! Quiet down! We're here!" Our teacher was pudgy, had curly hair, and always wore the same Hawaiin tiger print T-shirt. He always had a Diet Coke with him, but we never knew where they came from. His name was Mr.D, but ever time we asked what "D" meant, he just said it's ancient history. We all stepped out of bus, and Tess managed to steal another pen and tapped both me and Derby's heads before running away. "I wish someone would rip his hands clean off," I said. Derby looked at me like I was crazy, but immediately looked at the museum. It was the last day of school, and we were going to a museum. Really makes sense, right? We pasted a whole bunch of stuff that was a blur, Sumanians, Mesatopia, Egypt, and much, much more. Whenever Mr.D talked all I heard, "Meh-meh-meh-meh-meh, war, meh-meh-meh-meh-meh, plagues, meh-meh-meh-meh-meh." All because of my ADHD, and my dyslexia. So if their was a caption, all I'd see was random letters, and strangely, Greek. We passed by ever civilization in a few seconds, but we stayed at the Greeks for awhile. "Ehem," Mr.D spoke up above all of us, "There were 12 Olympian gods. The 'Big Cheese' was Zeus, along withhis wife & sister Hera. He and his brothers, Hades and Poseidon, make up the Big Three." He took a swig of Diet Coke and burped. "Zeus then had affaris with Hera, and other woman, such as Leto, Metis, and much more, to have the other 6 gods." He took another swig and burped. "The gods were also known to have affairs with mortals, and give birth to half-gods, half-mortals, known as demi-gods, or half-bloods." Mr.D looked at me as he said the word, then looked at some other statue of a god. "That," He pointed to the statue, "is Dionysus, god of wine." Then he pointed at some minor gods, but I didn't pay attention. Why did he look at me when he said the word 'half-blood'? I must have been thinking for awhile, because Mr.D was standing infront of me, everybody was laughing, and Derby had a fake smile on his face. "Mr. Pegre," his breath smelled of Diet Coke, and......wine? "Can you tell us Each of the Big Three and their domain?" Tess started laughing, but stopped short when I looked at him. When I did, he turned pale and and looked like he was gonna cry. I gave him mercy, so I looked away. I remembered the Big Three names, but no so much their domain, "Zeus had the sky, Poseidon had the sea, and Hades had the Underworld. Right?" He frowned, "Correct." When we rode home, I sat as far away as possible from Tessie and his crew. I still kept thinking about what Mr.D had done. Was he calling me a half-blood, or was it just a coincidence he looked at me? I kept thinking even when I was walking home. My thoughts were cut short when a poisoned scimitar came flying at my face. I ducked to the side as it impaled its in a tree, and the tree turned to dust. I picked it up and heard multiple hissing behing me. I turned and say the ugliest, uh, woman ever. Well I think it was a woman. She had snakes for hair, had a black and white striped dragon legs, and giant wings. Where her woman-half and dragon-half meet, she hadvarious animal heads, morphing, bubbling and changing. Nasty. She spoke in a rumbling language, "Careful, demi-god. One touch and your life ends. Now lets see how that feels." She raised her scimitar, and brought it down. I didn't know what to do, but my arms did, because I blocked the sword, rolled to the right, and slashed at her. She backed away but still attacked. I don't know what I was doing, but it was cool. We kept going back and forth, defending, attacking, rolling, flying. All until she had me by the neck next to a tree. Her sword was still in my hand, but she cutting of my air. I needed to gat away, far from here. A familiar voice in the back of my head said something, like Long Island or something. So, I thought Long Island, next thing I knew, I was tumbling down a hill, my shirt disintegrating. I looked around, there was an ocean, the dragon-lady, a bunch of hills, and strawberry fields. Definetly, not, New Orleans. I looked over at the dragon-lady, but she was gone. I turned around and she was there, scimitar raised. "DIE, DEMI-GOD!" Mt feet were frozen, all I could was stand there as she bought the sword down. I blocked again, but my/her sword broke, and flew out my hands. She was about to attack again, so I ran. I tripped over something, and I knew I was dead. I rolled again, and felt something heavy in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw a black switchblade with Inferno on the side. I pressed the first button, and a little blade popped out. I pressed the secong, and the whole thing grew into a black sword. The next few minutes were a daze, the fight, the conch horn blowing, random kids coming & looking at me. I was eventually able to, uh, kill her. Then some man on horse back came, well, it looked like horse back at first, but i soon realized he was centaur, half-man, half-horse. He came over to me and introduced himself, "Hello, young hero. I am Chiron, immortal trainor of heroes. What is your name?" I wanted to faint, but I answered, "Dante. Dante Pegre." There was a collective gasp. They were all looking at me, well above me. I looked above and saw a black helmet. Chiron stepped back, and with a deathly look on his face he bowed and said, "Hail. Dante Pegre, son of Hades. God of the dead and riches. Lord of the Underworld." Chapter 2-My Blood is Tainted Category:The Giant's Revenge Category:Chapter Page